ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Qelkin Morândt
Description Qelkin Morândt Iltsavéldna is a Vivixen male who on a space expedition traveled through a black hole and ended up in another, different universe 13,000 years later. Universe "Ellínsa" is where canon universe is and Universe "Merphose" is where a woman named Ayliksöardá Rethipsadä arrived from, also arriving to Universe Ellínsa shortly before after also going through a black hole. However, she "only" returned 600 years later and her universe only minorly different. Qelkin is from Universe "Aorlk" which was quite different from Ellínsa. Universe Ellínsa Qelkin was a successful young ice skater in his home universe, and know for his innate Klíss ability, effortlessly summoning throngs of bright green klíss fire to accompany his routine. However, Qelkin's career began to sour when it came out that he was gay. Around this time period, being gay was quite frowned upon, and his competitors would often try to sabotage him by beating him up. He also began to lose fans once rumors spread. Once before the preliminary match for the national competition, Qelkin fed up with the harassment and decided to show off his strength. He used klíss to physically alter the color of his eyes, something extremely uncommon even in present day because of the high chance of it causing damage or blindness. However, Qelkin succeeded in doing this and came out with bright green eyes. Qelkin performed excellently at the competition and shocked the world with his new appearance. Suddenly the spotlight was on him though, and the rumors of his sexuality eventually reached the government. At this time, being gay was not only frowned upon, it was also punishable by death. Before the national competition, Qelkin was attacked by a group of thugs who fractured his foot and cracked his chest cage. Despite being quite strong in klíss, he was not a fighter, and it was 10 on 1. Qelkin still insisted on performing at the national competition later, but he was badly injured and couldn't finish his routine which devastated him. Shortly after this he was contacted by the Moobish government to join their space program. They believed his klíss abilities could allow him to survive the passage through a black hole. However, no one already sent through a black hole had made contact back so success was very up in the air. Qelkin was forced into this program, as if he didn't he'd be publicly outted and executed. Thus on 9/13/293,900 Qelkin Morândt Iltsavéldna lifted off to be stasised for two years until he would reach the black hole. Though presented as a hero on by the press, many had heard the rumors about him and as said by Qelkin, "Only my mother would miss me, and I would only miss my mother." Journey through the Black Hole After two years in cryo sleep, Qelkin reached the black hole that was his destination. He sent a message back to Ubbilious that he was about to enter it, but did not receive a tranmission back. Qelkin's pod shot faster than light towards the black hole, and he began to hold a Klíss shield around the pod. Once entered in the black hole, he began to get stretched and soon the world around him became indescribable, all he could do was hold his shield until he couldn't feel and felt everything at the same time. After minutes to Qelkin, but 13,000 years in actual time, the pain began to end, and the pod shot out the other end of the black hole, a tear in the universe that came and went. The pod was still intact, and when Qelkin came to his senses, and found that miraculously they were relatively near to a Moobish satellite with Approe abilities. He didn't recognize this satellite, but when the pod reached it, he connected communications and sent out "This is Qelkin Morândt Iltsavéldna of mission ERT-S18. I am requesting Approe back to Ubbilious base from satellite Yorna Minor, please respond." He sent the transmission six times and waited for 4 hours, waiting for a response. Back on Ubbilious, scientists recieved the transmission but were suspicious, as no Qelkin Morândt Iltsavéldna or mission ERT-S18 existed. They figured Approeing him to a secure location would be fine though. Connection was established with Yorna Minor, and a very relieved and nervous Qelkin was Approed to Azil, one of Ubbilious's moons. Quarantine Both parties were relieved the other was Moobish. Qelkin embraced head researcher Ylinadora Terintérra (all researchers were in hazmat suits) once out of the ship, expressed gratitude, then fell to his knees and praised Mo. Qelkin then went through decontamination and questioning, he first asked about where they were, what year it was, and whether being gay was still illegal (it wasn't). The researchers expressed their confusion over who he was, he was tested and was Moobish, but didn't exist in their records, even from the year 293,900. The day was 8/2/306,807, which was a lot for Qelkin to process. Researchers were also shocked by his bright green eyes, and Qelkin explained he used kliss to change them. A few days later, Qelkin was asked to demonstrate his kliss ability, and to his surprise, his ability seemed to have increased significantly, so much so they couldn't test it, his raw power seemed unending. The next day, Alector Captain Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett came to meet and interview him. She had Fetryshrik Dolementva come with her, who talked to Qelkin in the older Moobish dialect from 293k. She seemed satisfyed with his answers of who he was, and after viewing the artifacts he brought with him, which included mementos such as his skating competitions which he never participated in in this world he was now in. Scientists used this info and that from Ayliksöardá Rethipsadä, another person who came from a black hole, as evidence that these people were from other universes and had successfully crossed over. The Moobish goverment spread news of this to the public, and after two more weeks, Qelkin was allowed to return to Ubbilious, where he was granted lodging in Nëon. Life in a new world Qelkin was granted funds and housing so he didn't need to work. He began a friendship with Ayliksöardá Rethipsadä, but she unfortunately suddenly died a few months later. Qelkin was put back under medical surveilience in case something similar happened to him, but nothing did. On 2/16/306,808 YA a powerful klissin named Asaballnía Xeroknis attacked and Qelkin thrawted her success, forging pure kliss into a Klíss sword in a matter of seconds and four strikes in the air. The two attacked, and Qelkin's kliss sword cut through Asaballnía's shields. With Qelkin's raw power and Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett;s fighting ability, the two managed to defeat the sorceress when Qelkin severed her head. Qelkin would later teacher the other four Chosen how to forge their own Kliss swords. Qelkin was also subsequently enrolled in the Vivixen Army special forces, getting his own armor made. He helps out when a significant force is needed, but doesn't have many responsibilities. Qelkin has mostly lived quietly since the attack. Occasionally he gets fighting training from Ekêno Saurigäidanilari and Alexenástrazsa, but isn't overly keen on being especially violent, even with his great powers. He acted in a movie in '811 about the infamous Vivixen warrior Irrigulri Yënonxylar, who killed thousands of Daruungs during the main Nëon Capryka War. qelkin look kliss.png|Qelkin with kliss wisps qelkin look.png|Qelkin normally Qelkin cry.jpg|Qelkin, sad qelkin eyes 1.png|Qelkin as he normally is qelkin eyes 2.png|Qelkin, turning his eyes back red for a movie role qelkin eyes 3.png|Qelkin, turning his eyes yellow for a movie role Qelkin 2.jpg|Qelkin, as he was before he entered the black hole 12-10-19_11-50-05 PM.png|Qelkin Category:Moobish Category:Character Category:Vivixen Category:Present day